conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Japanese Empire
History Creation After their humiliating loss against the United States, after the Emperor signed the peace treaty, he was allowed to make a defense unit, secretly, he made it much more than a defense unit, He made it much more powerful and advanced but kept it hidden from the US. He gave all his people(including the conquered)freedom because he had a very firm belief in it. In the year 2001 he went on a rampage again, this time conquering most of eastern China including Taiwan and Korea. The exiled Governments of South Korea and China resumed the struggle after forming the Taiping Empire in late 2001. The Japanese Empire, though, continued to dominate the field of battle in China, seizing the original Northern Capital of Canton and pushing as far as Sichuan, where geographic barriers allowed Taiping forces to maneuver Japanese forces into a halt. In the two years that followed, Japanese and Taiping fighting cost hundreds of thousands of lives, and though the Japanese won almost every engagement, a naval chokehold by Taiping Naval Forces had begun to cut Japan's trade partners off. Faced with immense casualties, the Taiping Government was more than willing for a truce. On August 12th, 2003, The Japanese Empire and the Taiping Empire signed a non-agression pact, agreeing to peace. This has increased trade between the two nations. Eventually, the Emperor was forced to stop because the US president threatened to wage war again if he didn't stop his conquest(the relationship between Japan and the US was as bit rocky). Soon after he stopped, we was secretly assassinated. He was succeeded by His adopted son "Kira Hayashi". Kira Hayashi wanted to make a new empire but soon after he became emperor, there was a civil war. The side opposing Emperor Hayashi were republicans that wished to have a Republic instead of an Empire. The republicans were stopped in a few months due to their lack of numbers. One month later, The New Japanese Empire was formed. Flag The flag is called the flag of the rising sun. The red circle in the middle represents the sun(in this case, Japan), and the red beams of light represent The Empire's continuous expansion and it's reach throughout the land. The red color represents Imperialism. The Imperial Army Introduction The Imperial Army plays a major role in The New Japanese Empire, everyone is allowed to join the Imperial Army at the sole exception that only pure Japanese citizens can join elite units. Emperor Hayashi made sure his army was well disciplined, well fed, intimidating and the best. Emperor Hayashi made neural implants to all that join the army to keep track of their status, bio signs, location, etc. The army is divided in to different categories: Squad:consists of 10-12 people and is led by a Sergeant, Platoon:consists of 4 squads and is led by a Lieutenant, Company:consists of 4-5 platoons and is led by a Captain, Battalion:consists of 5 companies and is led by a Major, Brigade:consists of 3 battalions and is led by a Colonel, Division:consists of 3 brigades and is led by a General, Army:consists of several divisions mostly 1 or 2 and is led by a well know GOA(General of Army), Corps:consists of several armies preferably 1 or 2 and is led by the Emperor himself(all corps are led by the Emperor). Each squad consists of at least:1 medic, 1 sniper, 1 spotter, 1 shot gunner(optional), 2 riflemen, 1 sub machine gunner, 1 machine gunner and 1 anti-armor unit(optional). All the elite units are new to the Imperial Army and are based on Emperor Hayashi's ideas. Basic Infantry The standard infantry unit is the main unit of The New Japanese Empire. Each unit receives the following standard issue equipment:a black flexible cotton bodysuit glove, lightweight body armor plating(bullet resistant), HUD(head's up display show's the user's bio signs, motion tracker and can switch to thermal or night vision), COM headsets, a wakizashi(short sword), suppressors, and a custom made "operator" pistol. Each infantry unit's main weapon depends on their skill, such as medics, snipers, rifleman, sub machine gunners, machine gunners, anti-armor units and shot gunners. Medics receive the MP7's, snipers receive the M82A2 sniper rifle, rifleman and spotters receive MK. 17's, machine gunners receive the M60E4 machine gun, sub machine gunners receive the MP5SD2, anti armor units receive the disposable M72A3 anti-tank launcher and the shot gunners receive the M870 custom shotgun. All soldiers are allowed to customize their weapons if they like(including elite units). Kamikaze The Kamikaze units have changed since the second world war. Emperor Hayashi thought it was a total waste of lives if true Japanese citizens died just to inflict damage on warships. He decided to make them an elite unit on the battlefield, he also based them on the US marines. The standard Kamikaze unit receives the following standard issue equipment:Kevlar bodysuit glove, HUD, COM headset, a ninjatō(ninja sword), suppressors, custom "operator" pistols and lightweight plastoid armor(bullet resistant). Like basic infantry, Kamikaze units also have different skills. The only difference is that Kamikaze units are allowed to use any weapon available and can change them accordingly. The number of Kamikaze are not limited unlike other elite units for they are only used on the battlefield. The Kamikaze have their own corps. Anbu Unlike the Kamikaze, they are used for the sole purpose of infiltration, sabotage, wreaking havoc and assassinations, the mostly operate behind enemy lines. Each Anbu receives the following standard issue equipment: Kevlar bodysuit glove, HUD, COM headset, a ninjatō, a mask based on ancient kitsune(fox) masks, suppressors, custom "operator" pistols, and lightweight plastoid armor that only covers vital areas to allow more flexibility. Like Kamikaze units they are allowed to customize and switch weapons accordingly. Frogs Frogs are elite bio augmented soldiers that have increased strength, speed, eyesight, unbreakable bones and have faster reflexes. They are the Emperor's personal guard, because of this reason, there is only a limited number of frogs, there are approximately one battalion of frogs. Their standard issue equipment is the following: Kevlar bodysuit glove, P90 sub machine guns, custom "operator" pistols, a katana(long curved swords), MARK VII ONI armor(fusion reactor powered exoskeletons that increase reflex, strength and speed, are resistant to bullets, small explosives and can take a lot of punishment,they are also EMP proof. ONI armor have a fail safe system to prevent the enemy from stealing the technology and to preserve the bodies of the frogs, it self destructs is the user's bio signs flat line continuously for 35 seconds, they also have active camo which blends in to the user's surrounding if the user stays in one place for 1 second), COM headsets are installed in the helmet of the ONI armor, HUD system is also installed in the armor. Unlike the other elite units they cannot switch weapons accordingly but can scavenge weapons on the battlefield, they are also allowed to customize their weapons like other soldiers. Frogs are rarely used in battle, their role is to protect the Emperor at all costs and to carry out suicidal missions. Frogs are rarely killed in battle, since their introduction to the Imperial Army in the year 2000, there have been only 3 KIA's. Armored Units After the second world war, the Japanese started to base their tanks on the indestructible German King Tigers. They used the same basic design but have increased the cannon size to 150mm. In terms of firepower, the focus of current R&D is on increased detection capability such as thermal imagers, automated fire control systems and increased muzzle energy from the gun to improve range, accuracy and armor penetration. The most mature future gun technology is the electrothermal-chemical gun. The XM291 electrothermal-chemical tank gun has gone through successful multiple firing sequences on a modified M8 Armored Gun System chassis. To improve tank protection, one field of research involves making the tank invisible to radar by adapting stealth technologies originally designed for aircraft. A variety of camera and display technologies attempt to improve tank camouflage or even render it invisible. Research is also ongoing in electromagnetic armor systems to disperse or deflect incoming shaped charge jets. Mobility may be enhanced in future tanks by the use of diesel-electric or turbine-electric series hybrid drives improving fuel efficiency while reducing the size and weight of the power plant. Furthermore, advances in gas turbine technology, including the use of advanced recuperators, have allowed for reduction in engine volume and mass to less than 1 m3 and 1 metric ton, respectively, while maintaining fuel efficiency similar to that of a diesel engine. The total amount of armored units are around 2 divisions. Navy To carry on the legend of the invincible Imperial Navy, the Japanese once again reconstructed a Navy force. It consists of several fleets. They further improved on all the ship designs and copied the tactics of the US marines, instead of marines, the Japanese used basic infantry units. Although the Imperial Army's Navy is resurrected once again, there is the lack of use of the Navy due to the withdrawal of the Pacific islands. Air Force Due to the lack of use of aircraft and fighters, the Air Force of the Imperial Army was reduced to a sizable amount in order to use the money that would be used for the Air Force on research on new technologies for the Imperial Army. Politics There are little politics in the Japanese Empire because no one dares to oppose the Emperor and because he has brought salvation to the Japanese people. The Emperor has 5 advisors, his most trusted advisor is "Ryuga Shiho". The other three advisors are:"Oda Yagami", "Masashi Ebito", "Tsuna Keigo" and "Taro Kukichi". His most trusted General is "Major General Tojo". Economy Becuase so many nations support The New Japanese Empire, this nation is very rich in resources so it can concentrate on developping many things. Everyone in the Empire is offered education like most countries. The Japanese try to modernize everything they conquer and develop new technologies to make everyday lives better. Everything is organized in The New Japanese Empire, disorginization is looked down upon in the Empire. Religion Even though the samurai was long gone, Hayashi believed it was a very fine code to go by. Even though Hayashi believed in the code, he only encouraged his people to believe in the code, he also allowed his people to believe in any religion they liked. Beliefs and Values Emperor Hayashi believes in freedom, he believes that everyone has the right to have freedom, he also values orginization, discipline, honor, loyalty and education. He finds many other countries/nations disorganized and uncivilised, and these countries can only be free from these dishonorable attributes by joining the Empire. Technology Japanese scientists are currently looking at making unmanned vehicles powered by fusion reactors. If they are to achieve this, the Imperial Army could reduce the cost of lives spent in the Imperial Army. Japanese scientists have achieved artificial gravity by developping a device that pulls molecules down with the same force as the earth. The following are the goals of the researching units:Engines powered by fusion reactors, Cannons that are launched by magnetic accelerators, Lightweight thick armor and gigantic anti-grav slugs. Their main goal is to make space naval battleships. Japanese scientists are also trying to develop more effective battle droids that are based on the HADV2 models. Due to the Empire's newly aquired "bio-bombs", Japanese scientists are trying to find a way to prevent the effect of the bio-bombs. If they are to achieve this, then this new feature will be added on to the upcomming MARK VIII ONI armor. Allies The Taiping Empire The Republic of South-East Asia The Fourth Reich New Lyon The Imperial Nation of Siberia Hostiles Mongolia Treaties -The New Japanese Empire and The Republic of South-East Asia will help and support each other during wartime -Trade agreement between The New Japanese Empire and The Imperial Nation of Siberia that The Imperial Nation of Siberia has agreed to give 75% of their oil production and 3% of their GDP -The New Japanese Empire and The Fourth Reich has agreed that The Fourth Reich will supply The New Japanese Empire coal, iron and steel -The New Japanese Empire and The Taiping Empire has agreed on free trade between the two countries -non-aggresion pact with The Taiping Empire -non-aggresion pact with The Republic of South-East Asia -non-aggresion pact between The Fourth Reich -non-aggresion pact with New Lyon -non-aggresion pact with The Imperial Nation of Siberia -non-breakable alliance pact with The Imperial Nation of Siberia Category:Future WorldCategory:New Japanese Empire